The 94th Hunger Games
by XxSarahCullenxX
Summary: What will happen when 24 completely new tributes in a new arena face off in a battle until death? Post your tributes as soon as possible. Deadline is May 12 for now! I need your help. Thanks!
1. Submit Please!

Hello people!!! I have decided to do one of those stories in which I use other people's ideas for characters! So, what I will have you do, is send a review with filled out version of the below form for a possible tribute and I will go from there. Please, guys, if you have an idea, PLEASE come forward. I really do need characters! From anyone.

This is the 94th Hunger Games event (Random number on purpose. Didn't want to deal with anything too special yet.), and I guess if you have an idea for the area, go ahead and suggest away. I love receiving free ideas. The FINAL deadline I will say is May 12, for tribute suggestions. I may post before then with anything else I may have.

Here is what I will need to know about each possible tribute:

-Name:

-Gender:

-Age:

-District:

-District token they bring:

-Appearance:

-Personality:

-Family/Friend Information:

-Home information:

-Strengths:

-Weaknesses:

-Strategy (optional):

-Anything else important I should know:

PLEASE GIVE ME ALL AGES, DISTRICTS AND GENDERS!!!!! You would be surprised as to what I would find good, strong, interesting information for the story. This is quite open ended.

Also, please tell me if you would have a problem with me changing a random small detail about your tribute in order for the story to fit and go smoothly.

Also, if many people enter characters, there is a chance I will not be able to use them all. Don't be offended. Please. It sucks when that happens, I know, but please do NOT be offended or take it personally. I seem to be getting a lot of tributes so far and it hasn't even been a day yet!!! Nothing will be set in stone until AT LEAST May 12th. I'll probably extend the deadline, though.

One more thing that I just thought of: I need to kill off at least, say, four tributes in the initial bloodbath, so maybe if you tell me beforehand if I can do that, or if you REALLY do not want me to, it would be easier that way. Thanks for understanding!!!!!


	2. List So Far

Great! Thanks for all your tributes, guys!!! So here is the list so far of who is placed where. I am including a list of all the districts and what they specialize in. In they are different than what you thought and want to change your entry, please TELL ME and that may be something I can arrange. Thank you!

Districts:

1- Luxury Items/ Jewlery

2- Medicine

3- Electronics

4- Fishing

5- Mathematical Research

6- Scientific Research

7-Lumber/Paper

8- Textiles (Clothing)

9- Electricity Generation

10- Livestock

11- Agriculture

12- Coal Mining

(5 and 6 weren't in books, so I made them up with help of what other stories like this said...)

Current List So Far:

District 1:

M- Damasiado L'Grange, 17

F- Sloane Adriana Drake, 18

District 2:

M- Maddox Henders, 13

F- Daisy Rosenburg, 17

District 3:

M- **LOOK BELOW**

F-

District 4:

M- Jerid Reagel, 18

F- **LOOK BELOW**

District 5:

M- Harrow Throne, 16

F-

District 6:

M- Xavier Muldoon, 18

F-

District 7:

M- Fang Shroud, 15

F-

District 8:

M- Bobby Stitch, 12

F-

District 9:

M- Tawlen Glive, 14

F- Mayrose Lockhart, 17

District 10:

M- Bion Thrace, 16

F-

District 11:

M-

F- Rena Ruby, 15

District 12:

M- Gust Grey, 17

F- Jade Moleir, 18

So, here you are!!! Please upload any new tributes from districts that are free.

For district 3 male and district 4 female, there are two people who said they wanted their tributes in just that slot, which cannot be don, so if you are one of those, please think about possibly switching your tribute to another slot in order for it to be in the story.

-The two tributes that want to be district 3 male:

Duncan Yam, 12

Bec Souma, 13

-The two tributes that want to be district 4 female:

Genevieve Clark, 14

Ebbing Tide, 12

Thank you for participating!!!!! Please continue to upload!!!

~Sally


	3. Final List!

THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!

Hey, so this is the ABSOLUTE FINAL LIST OF TRIBUTES. Thanks for all whole submitted. I had to not use some if a person submitted more than one. I may have changed something about your character.

PROBLEM: I only have one (1) tribute that I can for sure kill off immediately in the bloodbath. I need more out of these exact tributes. If you don't mind me killing off one of your tributes TELL ME PLEASE! For the people who have more than one tribute, you will be the ones I will go to first to kill off one of yours immediately. Okay? So tell me if I can do so.

Alright, now to avoid confusion, I will randomly select one of the tributes to win. Yes, I will already know who will win before I even start, so I will have an idea of where to move toward. Sorry if I must kill your tribute off sooner in the games. Only one can win. Sorry.

TELL ME HOW FAR YOU WANT YOU TRIBUTE(S) TO GO, CONSIDERING WHAT I HAVE JUST SAID, PLEASE.

Final List:

District 1:

M- Damasiado L'Grange, 17 Submitted by: LoveTheBoyWithTheBread

F- Sloane Adriana Drake, 18 Submitted by: Tour de Force

District 2:

M- Maddox Henders, 13 Submitted by: TheAwesomeFutureNovelist

F- Daisy Rosenburg, 17 Submitted by: wisegirl2715

District 3:

M- Duncan Yam, 12 Submitted by: Kid on FanFiction

F- Kaly Jacobs, 14 Submitted by: Twirlgirl821

District 4:

M- Jerid Reagel, 18 Submitted by: Baswriter

F- Ebbing Tide, 13 Submitted by: ForeverDayDream

District 5:

M- Bec Souma, 13 Submitted by: Battle-Royale-Hiroki

F- Isabella Sue, 15 Submitted by: HiddenMusic

District 6:

M- Xavier Muldoon, 18 Submitted by: Tour de Force

F- Ivy Floresta, 16 Submitted by: Nice Career

District 7:

M- Fang Shroud, 15 Submitted by: mockingjay411

F- Sam Swajnte, 16 Submitted by: Sam

District 8:

M- Bobby Stitch, 12 Submitted by: Hero Skillet

F- Canis Latrans, 12 Submitted by: The Browneyed Bookworm

District 9:

M- Tawlen Glive, 14 Submitted by: Imagination Domination

F- Mayrose Lockhart, 16 Submitted by: HiddenMusic

District 10:

M- Bion Thrace, 16 Submitted by: Claratrix LeChatham

F- Genevieve Clark, 14 Submitted by: HeartInHand365

District 11:

M- Ashe Greyson, 17 Submitted by: .Addams.1313

F- Rena Ruby, 15 Submitted by: Renna Pudding

District 12:

M- Gust Grey, 17 Submitted by: Hero Skillet

F- Jade Moleir, 18 Submitted by: crazyreader96

Thank you for participating! Please review!

One more thing: I am NOT going to have people sponsor tributes AS OF NOW. It may change, but for now I have decided to leave it up to me. Don't complain, you've all submitted things anyway.

If you have any questions or requests, review.

Happy Hunger Games!

~Sally


End file.
